El plan perfecto
by C.Cerise
Summary: Bakugou ha creado el plan perfecto para ganarse el corazón de Uraraka y para el necesitará/utilizará a Ashino a quien también le beneficiará con Kirishima. { Hiatus }
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Era una mala idea, carajos era la peor idea que había tenido en toda su vida y él no era una persona que podría ser como idiota, al contrario y muy a pesar de su personalidad era alguien que podía idear un plan o reaccionar de acuerdo a la situación en segundos, pero entonces las prácticas y las clases acaban para dejarles el día en completa libertad y su mente volaba hacia ella inmediatamente como si fuese alguna especie de imán, pero no se sabía comportar porque en la materia del amor era un completo novato.

Katsuki una vez más miro en dirección a su compañera de piel rosa que se estaba divirtiendo con las demás enfrascadas en alguna ridícula conversación. Suspiró. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero tampoco iba ser un cobarde y huir más tiempo.

— Tenemos que hablar —Le soltó una vez que se acercó a ella ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todas las demás, incluida ella.

— ¿Conmigo? —Pregunto ella pestañeando rápido totalmente incrédulos de la situación.

Bakugou chasqueo la lengua irritado.

— Tan solo sígueme joder, no tomara más de unos minutos —Dijo conciso antes de volver a alejarse, no la espero ni se fijó en que lo estuviera siguiendo.

Pero una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado y se giró la vio ahí mirándolo con la curiosidad asomándose en su rostro, y mierda ¿Cómo debía empezar esa conversación?

— Te gusta Kirishima —Ni siquiera se cohibió al hacer esa afirmación, por supuesto la reacción de ella era totalmente diferente y roja iba a dar una explicación pero Bakugou fue más rápido y la freno— Y no me importa como mierda te enamoraste de él o que le vez, ese es tu jodido problema ¿De acuerdo?

Ashino si debía ser honesta no estaba entendiendo nada de aquella extraña situación, sin embargo asintió manteniéndose callada para que el rubio prosiguiera.

— Así que… —Pero fue el mismo Katsuki quien se detuvo a medio camino ¿Cómo decía lo siguiente sin sonar como un estúpido? Se sintió frustrado de que algo tan ridículo causará más efecto en su corazón que patearle el trasero a algún villano— Mira, me gusta Uraraka y a ti te gusta Kirishima así que tengo un plan que nos ayudará a los dos ¿Entras o no?

Tal vez Ashino hubiera tenido una reacción diferente al enterarse de que Bakugou tenía sentimientos hacia Uraraka pero la situación era tan extraña, la propuesta tan anormal y todo era simplemente tan raro que no le daba el tiempo para procesarlo todo o hacer preguntas que arriesgaran su vida porque podría jurar que el rubio de ojos carmesí no le iba diciendo a todos sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ochako.

— De acuerdo… —Se dio el lujo de pensarlo unos segundos más para estar segura de su propia respuesta— Entro.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de escuchar el plan de Bakugou, _**un plan perfecto**_.

* * *

Ashino y Bakugou han hecho una formidable pareja para atrapar los corazones de Kirishima y Uraraka ¿Lo lograran? ¿Qué les ha parecido esta repentina alianza? Cuentenme sus bellas opiniones al respecto.

Esta historia estoy planeando en hacerla con tres a cinco capítulos pero aún no lo decido y me daré un plazo de siete días para el siguiente capítulo ya qué he decidido iniciar una historia larga de TodoMomo como Besame intensamente, así que de aquí al siguiente martes traeré el primer capitulo y la cantidad de cuántos serán.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Él se pregunta; qué carajos hace ahí, pero si mira hacia la izquierda y ve a la chica rosada disfrazada para luego volver su mirada hacia el frente donde dos de sus compañeros están mirándolos como si no entendieran nada podría recordar cómo exactamente llegó a esa absurda situación en la cuál está entre los arbustos disfrazado como un jodido idiota.

Y todo se remonta a la mañana de ese mismo día.

.

(…)

.

Estaba en su habitación cuando todo comenzó, hace pocos días atrás Bakugou había hecho un trato con Mina para conseguir algo en común y es que si bien consideraba a Kirishima como lo más cercano a un amigo que podría tener ya estaba hasta las bolas de aquella actitud romanticucha que habían tomado él y Uraraka en el último tiempo.

Secretos, risas, paseos juntos, encerrados en la habitación de uno o del otro y más mierdas que simplemente lo habían hecho colapsar porque aún cuando no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta la estúpida cara redonda era quién le gustaba, y él, él no compartía con nadie.

Y entonces Bakugou hizo el más genial movimiento (por qué nunca admitiría que había sido una jodida estupidez) involucrando en su plan a Mina Ashido quien fácilmente toda la clase 1-A sabía estaba enamorada de Kirishima.

Fue esa mismo caótico día que Mina Ashido tocó la puerta de Bakugou partiendo la locura.

La joven de piel rosada entro rápido a la habitación del rubio ceniza una vez le abrió la puerta cerrando de inmediato detrás de ella. Bakugou solo la observó con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —Pregunto de inmediato mirando a una frenética Mina caminar en círculos por su habitación.

— Hoy… —Fue todo lo que dijo al detenerse— Kirishima y Uraraka hoy van a salir juntos, y tú y yo los seguiremos, tengo un buen plan para eso.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que seguiré tu estúpido plan? —Volvió a preguntar Bakugou.

— Que mi "estúpido" plan es todo lo que tienes para terminar con esto de una vez por todas —Contesto Mina haciendo comillas con sus dedos en el insulto usado por Bakugou.

— Tsk —Giro el rostro para no mirarla y chasqueo la lengua— Te escucho.

Fue todo lo que dijo para aceptar, sin saberlo en ese entonces condenándose.

.

(…)

.

— Entonces ¿De verdad crees que funcione Urashi? —Kirishima miro a Uraraka al hablar, su sonrisa era nerviosa y sus palmas sudaban.

Uraraka llevo su vista hacia el más alto y le sonrió tomando su mano.

— No te preocupes Kirishima, todo resultará bien —Contesto deforma animada y positiva logrando que los nervios del pelirrojo se dispersaran.

Inhaló aire rápido y lo exhaló de forma lenta apretando la mano de la más bajita.

— De acuerdo, vamos allá —Dijo una vez que se sintió preparado con los planes.

Ambos no estaban notando que no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban habían dos figuras siguiéndolos como sombras.

.

(…)

.

— Esto está siendo jodidamente estúpido —Bakugou alzó la voz pero rápidamente Mina le cubrió los labios con la mano.

—vShh…

Trato de callar a Bakugou mirando hacia al frente donde unos metros más allá de ellos estaban Kirishima y Uraraka tomados de la mano yendo a sentarse en la terraza de una cafetería.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Quieres que nos descubran acaso? —Pregunto con susurros de enojó sin alcanzar a alzar tanto la voz.

Bakugou quitó la rosada mano de su compañera mirándola directamente con el ceño fruncido.

Se veía ridícula, y sabía que él debía verse igual de jodidamente ridículo. Mina estaba usando unos lentes de sol negro, una gorra que cubría todo su cabello rosado y un abrigo café opaco largo estilo detectivesco, lo mismo que él solo que en su atuendo se añadía un absurdo mostacho que a su edad era jodidamente imposible de tener.

— ¡Acaso no nos estás viendo! Nos vemos jodidamente estúpidos, tu idea ha sido una jodida idiotez —Comenzó Bakugou subiendo mas su voz.

— ¡Es que acaso quieres que nos pillen! ¡Tu fuiste el que acudió a mí no yo a ti! —Ashino también comenzó a subir la voz para discutir con el rubio.

— ¡Pero esta no fue mi puta idea! ¡Yo tenía algo mucho mejor en mente! —Bakugou continuó con los gritos.

Ninguno de los dos estaba notando como a sus alrededores las personas comenzaban a amontonarse para mirarlos.

.

(…)

.

Uraraka se estaba riendo mientras veía el rostro de Kirishima, sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosado que lo hacían lucir más adorable para la vista de la chica y es que Kirishima siempre se había visto fuerte y amigable ante los ojos de todos pero no cualquiera tenía el privilegio de mirarlo con el rostro sonrojado y nervioso.

Con sus ojos de caramelo y un rostro de ángel Uraraka tomo la mano de Kirishima para calmarlo.

— Todo resultará bien porque lo has preparado con mucho amor, Kirishima-kun —Palabras suaves como el jarabe que hicieron a Kirishima sonreír.

— Tenshi… —Dijo el muchacho dedicándole una sonrisa afilada de plena felicidad.

Ambos continuaron hablando de forma tranquila comiendo sus pasteles y tomando los café que habían pedido hasta que sintieron fuertes voces y gente amontonándose a pocos metros de ellos. Uraraka se giró para mirar lo que sucedía en ese momento y entre toda aquella muchedumbre deslumbro un cabello que era demasiado fácil reconocer para ella.

— ¿Bakugou-kun? —Uraraka sin siquiera notarlo se había colocado de pie.

— ¿Qué pasó Urashi? —Pregunto Kirishima queriendo mirar hacia donde Uraraka miraba, tan rápido como la chica noto la presencia de Mina, pero no solo la de ella sino también la de Bakugou.

— Creo que tenemos que pagar —Contesto como respuesta a Kirishima quien se paró asintiendo.

Ambos fueron para dentro de la cafetería y pagaron lo más rápido que pudieron atenderlos, salieron de la tienda yendo de inmediato hacia donde el montón continuaba ahí rodeando a Bakugou y Mina.

— ¿Blasty? ¿Mina? —La voz de Kirishima fue la que rompió la burbuja de los dos disfrazados.

Uraraka los miraba sin comprender que estaba pasando y porque ambos estaban con aquellos extraños disfraces en especial con Bakugou y aquel mostacho que se estaba resbalando.

Mina subió su mirada lentamente hacia el frente para ver a los dos chicos que habían estado siguiendo. Kirishima estaba un paso más delante de Uraraka quien estaba en el lado izquierdo del muchacho mirándolos por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Pero las posiciones de Bakugou y Mina no eran mejores, Mina ya no tenía puesto su gorra y su cabello estaba desordenado, tenía casi todo su cuerpo encima de la espalda de Bakugou con sus manos entre el cuello del chico para taparle la boca con la mano de esa forma había sido como también le había bajado el sombrero y descolocado el mostacho.

Los ojos de cada uno se fijó en el otro y sus comprometedoras posiciones.

Y así era como Bakugou se había visto envuelto en todo aquello, con una Uraraka y un Kirishima mirándolos en busca de respuestas mientras que Mina estaba arriba de él temblando de los nervios y posiblemente también de la vergüenza, los demás no le importaban, todos los demás eran solo extras para él que miraban la escena.

Chasqueo la lengua y miró mal a todos.

— ¿Qué miran? —Pregunto en general quitando las manos de Mina en su cuello para soltarse pero siendo cuidadoso de no hacerla caerse mal.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿O ustedes Blasty? —Contraataco Kirishima mirando como Mina se ponía de pie al igual que Bakugou, casi ambos de forma sincronizados, le molestó.

— Ustedes idiotas, nosotros no estamos haciendo nada —Dicho aquello colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bakugou-kun, tu y Mina están disfrazados sin contar que el mostacho se te ha caído un poco —Hablo Uraraka acercándose al muchacho para ayudarlo con el mostacho.

Sin embargo Bakugou no la dejo, se alejó de ella como si tuviera la peste y fue Mina que mientras comenzaba a reírse le quitó el mostacho.

Uraraka inmediatamente corrió la mirada para no mostrar sus emociones, apretó sus manos en el pecho sintiendo una opresión, no le gustaba.

— Creo que a ustedes no les importa que hagamos, nosotros no preguntamos qué mierda hacen siempre juntos —Respondió Bakugou evitando por completo admitir la derrota.

— ¡Eso! Bakugou tiene razón, nadie les pide explicaciones así que ustedes no las pidan tampoco —Defendió la postura de Bakugou Mina.

— Si pero ustedes están disfrazados, nosotros solo estábamos tomando un café —Contesto Kirishima como si no fuera nada.

— Mira idiota de dientes de tiburón, yo no te pregunto nada así que tú tampoco lo hagas y punto —Bakugou quiso evitar por todos los medios que esa conversación continuara.

Sin pensarlo ni esperar más Bakugou tomo la mano de Mina y se la llevó de aquel escenario.

Kirishima y Uraraka tan solo se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, pero ambos miraban lo mismo, el como la mano más grande de Bakugou envolvía la pequeña y rosada mano de Mina mientras caminaban alejándose, ambos sintieron como sus corazones eran oprimidos ante esa escena.

Mientras que Bakugou intentaba pensar que tenía que hacer algo pronto o todo estaría perdido pronto.

— Haremos otro plan, uno mejor que está estupidez —Dijo haciendo que Mina asintiera siguiéndolo en busca de una mejor forma de lograr sus objetivos en común.

* * *

¡Y el primer capítulo está listo!

Como he estado diciendo en todas mis actualizaciones perdón por la demora *llora mucho* justo tuve exámenes en la universidad así que no pude hacer nada pero he vuelto.

Y bueno, sin mucho que decir espero que les gustará este primer capítulo de cinco que serán puestos cada semana sin falta ahora.

Espero les haya gustado esta versión más "cómica" entre Bakugou y Mina, además del apodo que Kirishima le ha dado a Uraraka, por si se preguntan es la combinación de Uraraka (Ura) y Tenshi/Ángel (Shi)¿Qué les parece el apodo? ¿y el capítulo? Coméntenmelo

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
